


Rhosgobel Rabbits

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [55]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bifur is LEnny ok, Gen, PET THE BUNNIES, only not really, please don't get mad at me ok it's all I could do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill</p><p>Anything involving Radagast and Bifur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhosgobel Rabbits

Radagast comes back from his talk with Gandalf to find one of the dwarves, the taller one with a bit of axe in his head and a far away expression, sitting in a circle of his rabbits and petting one.They are calm, bruxing around the stranger, climbing in and out of his lap, content to let him stroke them.

Radagast isn't worried. Rhosgobel rabbits know when danger is near, so if they are acting around this dwarf in such a way, he must be all right.

Another dwarf, with a hat not so different from Radagast's own, sidles over, a sheepish expression on his face. He tells the wizard that his cousin, who must be the axe-headed dwarf, has been drawn to animals since his accident, that he finds comfort in them, and from his wringing hands, Radagast understands that this dwarf is worried that he will be offended at the cousin's actions. He offers the hatted dwarf a half gentle-half crazed smile and touches his arm.

Radagast enters his circle of rabbits and takes a seat aside the dwarf, who casts him a wary glance and tightens his grip on the rabbit in his lap, Rosie, she is called. But the brown wizard smiles and rearranges her in the dwarf's grasp, guiding his thick fingers between Rosie's ears to scratch in the way she likes.

Rosie gives a trill of happiness and quivers in the scarred hands that hold her, and Radagast thinks he sees a shadow of a smile beneath that peppered beard. They don't say anything, wizard and dwarf, but sit side by side and stroke the rabbits in a companionable silence, until a warg's howl breaks the serenity they find themselves on their feet.


End file.
